


Amor Semimortuum (Love of the Half Dead)

by WizardsGirl



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (And no-one really liked them much anyways, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blushing, Bullying, But he's still Vlad, But only for Liz, Character Death (Non-graphic), Child Abuse (Non-graphic), Dealing with Bullies, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Good Parent!Vlad, Half-Ghost!Harry, Inspired by the Music Artist Britt Nicole, Kissing, Love for Music, Mash-up Kinda, Mostly her music in this, Music, Non-magic, Nothing beyond kissing and hand-holding, Protective!Plasmius, Protective!Vlad, Secretly Sometimes a Softy!Vlad, Stern Parent!Vlad/Plasmius, Vlad Raises Harry Kinda Late But Whatevers, always-a-girl!Harry, so whatever)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsGirl/pseuds/WizardsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaryllis "Liz" Potter had had a tough life. When her abusive relatives die, she finds out she has another relative, her mothers cousin, Vlad, in America, and is sent to live with him. What's a half-dead girl to do, in a new place filled with true-dead and half-ded people running all over the place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aditus

**Author's Note:**

> Title and chapter names are in Latin, and translated from that as well. ^-^ ENjoy!

** Amor Semimortuum **

_ ~Love of the Half Dead~ _

 

**Aditus**

_~Beginning~_

 

Amaryllis Jamie Potter, or Liz as she secretly preferred, had known only fear, pain, and loneliness her entire life, living with her deceased mother’s older sister, Petunia, and Petunia’s family since she was just eighteen months old. From the very beginning, she had be beaten, starved, and threatened, her tiny body fighting to keep moving as she was forced to do chore after chore and live in a small cupboard under the stairs. The only thing that kept her sane, that kept her from hating anything and everything around her?

Music.

It made the world bright, the grass green, the pain fade. It made her smile, her body shift in beat, her eyes drift shut. It was a beautiful, wonderful thing, and she adored it with all of her small being.

It was the only thing that brought her back from the brink of death, more times than she could count. When her uncle, Vernon, beat her into a blood mass and left her to die when she was six, a remembered tune she once heard from a neighbor’s house while weeding the yard kept her awake enough to live through the night, long enough for her Aunt to take pity on her and wrap her in bandages before tossing her in her cupboard and leaving her a can of chicken broth, left open for her.

There were other times, as well, too many to really count, but this specific time was the one that changed her life forever, because this was what had changed her very being.

Liz had died a little that day, enough that, had she not fought so hard to remember that tune, to grasp onto that music, she would have left the living world behind.

She was half-dead, now, and that came with consequences.

She could change from her normal living form, with its long, horribly messy black hair, bright green eyes, and small thin frame, into a ‘ghost’ form, with pale blue skin, dark red, flame-like messy hair, and glowing green eyes that had white pupils. When she’d first done it, she’d been terrified, and almost fell through the wall…

But, then she’d realized, that this was something her Relatives couldn’t take from her with nasty smiles or spitting words or painful fists, and she cherished it, using every opportunity she could to use this ‘power’. She practiced on the long nights when she had to sleep outside, and the winter days when she was left alone for hours. She learned to fly, and go through things, and possess people (though, the one time she slipped into her obese cousin, Dudley, to make him embarrass himself for being mean, she’d spent a month shuddering and scrubbing her skin raw from the disgusting feeling of heavy butter on her skin… She never tried it on him again). She learned how to make little balls of glowing light so she could see at night, which doubled as a weapon when she needed it to.

But, despite all these admittedly cool things, she loved music more, and would give them all away in order to have it every day.

Her life kept to a simple routine, of doing her chores, beatings, school work, and practicing her powers, while keeping it secret and listening to all the music she could.

When she turned fourteen, however, this all changed, because the Dursley Family, her relatives, died in a car crash on their way to Dudley’s Boxing Tournament, while Liz had been left with the neighbor.

Imagine her surprise, however, when she was told that, rather than being sent to an Orphanage or a Foster Home, or, Lord forbid, _Aunt Marge_ , she was told that she had other family. In _America_.

Family that agreed to take her in.

And so she found herself packed up with what few belongings she had, and sent across the pond, to live with her “Uncle” Vlad Masters, in a place called Amity Park.

She wondered how it would be, even as she lifted her overly-large headphones (a gift from her Child Services Officer, Mr. Payton, when she’d seen them in his office and fallen in love.), and stared out the plane window, turning on her cracked IPod (stolen from Dudley’s toy-room), letting the beginning notes of some rock band take her away.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

“Welcome!” The smiling, gray-haired man greeted her as soon as she stepped out of the limousine that had picked her up from the airport, her duffle bag over her shoulder. She blinked bright green eyes up at the man who was, apparently, her uncle, and gave him a small smile and a nod, taking in his expensive suit and the huge, castle-like mansion behind him.

“Mr. Masters?” She asked cautiously as he walked quickly towards her. He was good looking, for a middle-aged man, with silver-gray hair tied back in a neat, low ponytail and smooth skin, but for the short, meticulously groomed gray beard on his chin. His eyes were a dark, midnight blue, and surprisingly gentle, though there was definitely a calculating gleam, as well as something assessing about his smile.

“Please, Amaryllis,” he said, deep voice warm and sincere. “I don’t mind if you call me Uncle, you know.” Liz smiled a little more hesitantly, and flinched slightly when he wrapped her into a hug, blinking rapidly as he did so, her bag slipping from her shoulder to thump onto the ground as her hands remained down at her sides, but out a little bit, as if she wasn’t quite sure what to do with them. After a few minutes, during which the man’s arms, her new _Uncles_ arms, tightened slightly, she hesitantly raised her own arms to encircle his waist loosely, swallowing sharply and resting her forehead against his shoulder, and breathing in the spicy scent of his cologne.

She couldn’t see the hard frown that crossed Vlad’s face as he felt how thin she was, or the red gleam that flashed over his eyes as his Ghost Powers sensed the edge of hers. She only felt his arms tighten again, pulling her more firmly against him, until she had tightened her own arms and closed her eyes with a low sigh, slowly relaxing against him.

“…Let’s get you inside and comfortable, Amaryllis,” he murmured after several minutes, blinking the red from his eyes and slowly pulling back just enough so he could turn, arm still wrapped firmly around her in a side-hug, and trapping one of her arms around his waist. A snap of his fingers had a butler grabbing Liz’s bag as they started up the stairs. When they entered the doors, Vlad didn’t even stop himself from turning his head and pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, smirking slightly at the wide green eyes that looked up at him, confused and startled. He’d always wanted a child, after all…

“Welcome home.”


	2. Prima

**Prima**

**_~First~_ **

 

It took Liz two months to assimilate to her new home, and it _was_ a _home_. Vlad was a busy man, a Billionaire and business tycoon, but they almost always ate meals together, and he made time in his day to spend with her, making her feel, for the first time, loved and wanted. He bought her new clothes and a laptop and a new IPod and a cellphone, and, once he found out about her love of music, he even had one of the many unused rooms in the Manor turned into a studio, with all the latest equipment. She’d nearly cried when she’d seen the keyboard, and Vlad had laughed with surprised amusement when she’d all but tackled him, squealing “thank you thank you thank you!”. She hadn’t felt the least bit embarrassed, and instead spent dozens of hours figuring out how to use all the equipment.

She’d explored the entire Manor, the supposedly ‘secret’ lab and all, and decided that she’d leave her Uncle’s business to him, and didn’t ask questions about all the weird items he had in there that made her Ghost-half wrinkle her nose uncertainly.

_~Best avoid that,~_ was all her Ghostly half would say, when she prodded at it, and Liz left it at that. Ghost-her had yet to lead her wrong, after all.

Now, however, as her alarm woke her up with the song _Good Morning Beautiful_ by Steve Holy at five-thirty AM, she wistfully wished she could stay home another two months, but school, apparently, waited for no man… And definitely no teenager.

With a sigh she got up and trotted to her bathroom, and began getting ready for her first day at Casper High.

When six-thirty came around, Liz was down in the Family Dining Room, ready to go and sitting down to a nice breakfast with her Uncle.

“Do you have all your books?” The man asked as he neatly cut his blueberry pancakes; Liz nodded, taking a quick sip of milk before going back to her own pancakes. “All your pens and pencils? A calculator? Highlighters, whiteout, pencil sharpeners?”

“Yes, Uncle,” she replied with an amused smile as the man tried to act casual, but seemed a little frazzled instead. She’d found out rather quickly that the Billionaire was quite the mother-hen.

“Lunch money?” He asked, she held up her simple, black wallet in reply, still smiling as she took another sip of milk. Vlad finally allowed a small, concerned frown to furrow his brows and turn his mouth down. “Are you sure you’re ready to begin school again?” He asked seriously. “If you’d rather, I could hire the best of tutors, and you could be homeschooled.” Liz felt her smile widen, and the warm feeling in her chest, the affection that had steadily grown since she’d moved in with her Uncle, reminded her, again, about just how much she already loved this strange man. She rose from her seat and walked around the table; book-bag lifted onto her shoulder absently, as she leaned over and kissed her uncle on the cheek.

“If you keep worrying so much, you’ll get wrinkles,” she informed him quietly, and giggled as he rolled his eyes before she started towards the door.

“Amaryllis!” Vlad called; she turned walking backwards, and he smiled. “Have a good day at school, my dear.” Liz beamed and saluted him, before she turned back around and trotted outside and down the long drive, waving at the security guards at the gate as they opened it so she could wait for her bus. While she waited, she lifted her massive headphones up onto her ears and flipped through her IPod, until she landed on the song _Breakthrough_ by Britt Nicole, a current favorite of hers. Soon, she was bobbing her head along and, when the chorus started, she grinned as she easily sang along, voice warm and clear and pretty in the chilly morning air.

_“I can feel, a Breakthrough~ is comin',”_ she sang. _“I can see that… A breakthrough is comin', comin' for me! Cuz my heart, it was made to fly! Destiny can't be denied! I'm tired of waiting, I am overdue~ For a Bre-e-eakthrough~!”_ The bus pulled up as she rocked back and forth to the beat, smiling and humming along to the beat as she climbed the steps and nodded her head to the driver, slipping through the seats and taking a seat next to a large, Asian-appearing boy in a white-and-red Letterman jacket. She smiled easily up at him and got a sleepy, confused smile back, before they both went back to their own thing, the boy texting, and Liz listening to her music and absently rocking in her seat to the music, humming softly every once in a while as her songs changed and music soothed away any nerves she had.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

“Class, welcome our newest student, Amaryllis Potter,” Mr. Lancer announced from his desk as Liz stood in front of the class with a thin, nervous smile.

“I prefer Liz, please and thank you,” she informed them quietly, accent clear as she nervously fiddled with her headphones around her neck, green eyes shy. Various calls of greeting went through the room and Lancer sent her to a seat near the middle, next to a Gothic-dressed girl. Liz smiled at her and she smiled back, nodding, before the teacher began his lecture on Algebra. Liz obligingly took notes, and played with the cord to her headphones. She shifted in her seat, her short black, ruffled skirt shifting with her pleasantly.

She’d been so excited to get clothes of her own, clothes _she_ had picked. She’d bought pants and jeans and dresses and skirts, blouses and t-shirts and tank tops. She’d gotten at least one of every kind of clothing she liked, all under the amused, indulgent eyes of her uncle, and only felt a little guilty about it, because, honestly? She deserved something nice for once…

Of course, it helped that spending her Uncles money made _him_ immensely happy, and she was nothing if not a people-pleaser.

Smiling, she continued to work, and decided that today was going to be a good day.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Today was a horrible day, and Liz was trying not to panic as she waited for her Uncle to come and pick her up from the Principles office, holding an ice pack gently to her eye while Sam Manson, the Gothic girl from her classes, watched her with concern and dabbing the half-Ghost's busted lip. Several seats away, a large, blond boy (more muscle than fat, but still reminding her of Dudley) sat in his red-and-white Letterman jacket, a bunch of tissue up to his nose in case the broken appendage started bleeding again, and staring at Liz with narrowed, lightly blackened eyes.

She hadn't _meant_ to get into a fight! It's just... The stupid boy, Dash or something, had been bullying this small, black-haired boy with blue eyes, and Liz couldn't help but be furious. Her temper had always gotten her in trouble and, before she knew it, the two of them were rolling across the floor, fists flying and her knee keeping the large boy far enough from her body to prevent his size-advantage, a lesson hard-earned from years with her cousin.

The doors burst open, and a beautiful blond woman rushed in, making Liz release a relieved breath...

Which she promptly choked on as Vlad stalked into the room, his eyes immediately catching sight of her and darkening with fury. He was across the room and in front of her in seconds, barely sparing a glance at the stunned, tense-looking Sam, and he pulled her ice-pack away from Liz's eye, hands gentle as he touched her face, turning it this way and that.

“...Well, this is going to hurt for a long while,” he finally said; Liz kept her eyes down as he finally pulled back and stood in front of her, arms crossed over his chest and face set in a stern, disapproving expression. “I suppose you have a good reason, Amaryllis, as to why you decided to cause a brawl on your first day?” Liz bowed her head and fiddled with her ice-pack, bangs hiding her eyes.

“No, Uncle,” she replied softly, ignoring Sam's stunned, choked sound of ' _Uncle?!_ ' beside her.

“Hmm,” he replied, lips thinning. Several moments passed, until even the blond woman fussing over her son became more subdued, glancing between the two uncertainly.

“I am very disappointed in you,” Vlad finally said quietly, and Liz flinched slightly, feeling tears burn her eyes. “You will be grounded for the next month, Amaryllis.” She nodded miserably. “And no Music Room for a week.” She winced but nodded again. “And you will tell me, _exactly_ , what happened that made you decide that this was a good idea,” he said sharply.

“Yes, Uncle,” she replied, voice small; Vlad stayed stiff for a moment, before sighing and sitting gently beside her, wrapping a warm, strong arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a warm hug, which she immediately returned with a sniffle, burying her face in his shoulder as a tear escaped. “But that can wait until later, my dear,” the Billionaire murmured, kissing her temple and just letting her hide in his shoulder until she could compose herself, arching an eyebrow at the Manson girl, who was watching him warily.

“I suppose _you_ know what happened here, Miss Manson?” he drawled; Sam narrowed her purple eyes and slowly nodded.

“Liz is my friend,” she informed him, voice hard, eyes flashing with warning, and Vlad couldn't help but admire her spunk. No wonder young Daniel clung to her and the technology-obsessed boy he was always with. Vlad nodded at the girl with a small smirk, before turning his midnight-blue eyes to the blond boy his niece had, apparently, tussled with. Eying him for a moment, he hummed in the back of his throat, finally placing the teens face as one of young Daniels most vicious human tormentors, and his eyes slid half-closed at the thought, forcing Plasmius back from the surface as the Ghost wanted nothing more than to faze the boy into an active Volcano, but that was, perhaps, for another time. Turning his head back, Vlad kissed his nieces head gently.

“I think you broke his nose,” he murmured into the wild, black locks; she nodded slightly against him, snuggling closer. “Good girl,” he praised quietly, so only she and the Manson girl could hear. Sam smirked and Liz gave watery giggle. She finally pulled back, and accepted a tissue from Sam, wiping her face and dabbing lightly at her swollen, busted lip, before rising with Vlad.

“Let's go home,” the Billionaire said simply, wrapping an arm around her shoulder; Liz nodded, before hesitantly turning and smiling at Sam, reaching out and catching her hand to squeeze it firmly.

“See you tomorrow, Sam,” she said warmly; Sam smirked and nodded.

“You should hang out with my friends and I, when you're not grounded anymore,” Sam told her, sending Vlad a pointed look, and making the Billionaire smirk.

“Excellent idea, Miss Manson,” he told her easily. “How are young Daniel and Gadget-Boy?” Sam narrowed her eyes at him.

“Danny and Tucker are fine, Mr. Masters,” she responded stiffly; Liz looked between her friend and her uncle uncertainly, as Vlad chuckled under Sam's glare.

“Excellent,” he replied, before he bid the girl goodbye and led Liz out the door and into the limo waiting. As soon as they were driving, Vlad turned to face his niece seriously, frowning at her swollen black eye and busted lip.

“Now, I believe _you_ owe me an explanation, young lady,” he said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest, and Liz winced.

Definitely a horrible day.

 


	3. Secundus

**Secundus**

**_~Second~_ **

 

School got both better and worse after that horrible first day. For the very first time, Liz found she had friends, in the form of Sam, Danny (the black-haired boy she’d defended), and Tucker (a dark skinned boy obsessed with technology and computer games). She was happy with them, even if they sometimes talked about things that went way over her head, or made lame excuses and went running in a random direction after seeing something. But, they were her friends, you know? Her very first friends…

Of course, this also meant that she was a ‘weirdo’ again, and the rest of the school dumped her for a loser, and bullies hunt losers but, you know, she was used to that.

Now, however, it was nighttime, and she was no longer grounded, and no one was around as she flew through the night sky, headphones on as she flew with her back to the ground far below and the few clouds acting as an infrequent shield as she watched the stars with a soft smile.

“Liz?!” A familiar, stunned voice broke through her peace just as a song ended, and Liz yelped, flailing in the air as she spun around, eyes huge as she found herself staring into the equally stunned face of Danny…

Only, he wasn’t the uncertain, twitchy Danny she hung out with at school, but rather, a white-haired, green-eyed, tan-skinned _Ghost_ Danny, in a black hazmat-like uniform with a stylized D on his chest.

“Danny?!” she sputtered, yanking her headphones down around her neck, eyes wide. He flew quickly up to her, green eyes wide as they just stared at each other for a few minutes.

“You’re a Ghost!” They both suddenly shouted, pointing at each other. “Half-Ghost!” They both corrected, again at the same time, before gaping at each other again. After a few seconds, Liz burst into giggles, rolling through the air while Danny cracked up, hunched over and clutching his stomach.

“This is crazy!” Danny asked, eyes bright and smile wide. “I mean, I know Vlad is your Uncle, but I never even _thought_ that you’d be a half-Ghost too! This is awesome!” Liz blinked as she got her breath back, righting herself in midair.

“Wait, Uncle Vlad’s a half-Ghost too?!” She exclaimed, before she smacked herself in the forehead with a groan. “Damn, no wonder he has all that weird equipment that makes Ghost-Me twitch! I can’t _believe_ I hadn’t figured it out!” She did a backwards flip, hand still to her forehead, and Danny snickered, honestly too happy to find himself in the presence of another half-Ghost, who _wasn’t_ trying to kill him permanently or break up his parents!

“This is amazing,” Danny announced, grinning and doing a loop-de-loop in excitement. “I can’t even believe this! You’re just like me!” He flew close and hugged her, making the two of them spin into a cloud, yelping and laughing at the sudden water that soaked them before they phased through the rest, laughing as they tumbled out the other side. Grinning, Liz’s green eyes brightened, before she grabbed onto Danny’s hand and pulled him after her.

“Come on!” She urged happily, face lit with excitement. “Let’s race!” She laughed as she turned around and flew swiftly away, Danny letting out a whoop and zooming after her, grinning like a loon. The two darted through the air, staying high over Amity, before diving down and taking their race through buildings and trees, laughing and teasing each other before they finally slowed, flying just a ways above house roofs as they settled, side-by-side, and watched the ground, panting and still smiling. Slowly, though, Liz found herself humming, and Danny glanced over at her as she smiled.

“ _Hello my friend,”_ she sang sweetly, rolling over to fly on her back, still smiling. “ _I remember when you were, so alive with your wide eyes, then the light that you had in your heart was stolen._ ” Danny blinked, recognizing the song and, cheeks darkening, hesitantly sang the next part, making Liz’s head snap around to look at him, startled but delighted.

“ _Now you say that it ain’t worth stayin’, you wanna run but you’re hesitatin’…_ ” Liz’s voice joined his, and the two stopped flying to face each other, hovering as they sang together.

“ _I’m talkin’ to me~…_ ”

“ _Don’t let, your lights go out!”_ Liz sang, and, grinning, spiraled up into the air, followed by Danny. “ _Don’t let, your fire burn out! ‘Cause somewhere, somebody needs, a reason to believe~!”_ Danny took a deep breath, and flew right up and spun around her, making her grin.

“ _Why don’t, you rise up now? Don’t be afraid to stand Out~! That’s how the lost get…”_

“ _Fou-ou-ound!”_ Liz joined. “ _The Lost get, Fou-ou-ound~!_ ”

“I didn’t know you could sing,” Danny said as they stopped for a moment; Liz grinned.

“I didn’t know _you_ could sing,” she retorted, but her grin softened, warming into a sweet smile. “Music is my _everything_. It’s what brought me back from True Death, Danny. It’s _beautiful_ …”

“ _You’re_ Beautiful,” Danny blurted, and Liz blinked, startled, and Danny flushed, flailing. “I-I mean, you’re voice! Your Voice is beautiful! Not that, you know, _you_ aren’t too, but, I mean, I-?!” He moaned and covered his face with his hands as Liz flushed a dark blue. “Just kill me the rest of the way now,” Danny moaned.

“Gladly,” came a cold voice, before a beam of reddish-pink light smashed Danny down into the ground, making him yelp. Liz, eyes wide, spun around to find an irritated Ghost floating behind her, red eyes narrowed and black hair arching up into horn-like spikes, cape fluttering as he crossed his arms and glared down at Danny as the teenager shook his head and slowly rose back into the air. Liz stared at the unknown Ghost, something clicking in the back of her head, and her jaw dropping a bit.

“ _Uncle!?_ ” She asked, and those red eyes turned to her with a stern frown.

“Amaryllis Potter, it is _way_ past your curfew, young lady,” he said sternly and, still wide-eyed, Liz hunched her shoulders and bit her lip.

“I’m sorry, Uncle,” she said hesitantly, eyes big. “I couldn’t sleep, so I went flying, and then Danny showed up and we raced and, I… I guess we just lost track of time,” she finished lamely in a mumble, ducking her head and playing with the hem of her purple Ghost-shirt (a long-sleeved number that went well with her black ruffled skirt and black leggings) while Vlad made an unimpressed sound.

“Indeed,” was all he said, turning a dark look onto young Daniel as the Ghost Boy finally shook away what was probably a concussion, flying back up until he was next to Liz, glaring back at Plasmius angrily. “Next time you wish to keep my niece out at all hours of the night, Daniel,” the older half-Ghost began sternly. “You would do better by asking her out on a _proper_ date, and asking my _permission_.”

“We’re not on a date!” Danny and Liz squawked, blushing brightly.

“Hmph,” Vlad snorted, giving them a hard look, before jabbing a finger at Liz. “Go home, Amaryllis,” he ordered sternly, Liz winced but nodded, hesitating, before giving Danny a shy ‘See you at school tomorrow’ and flying away. As soon as she was out of sight, Plasmius had Danny by the front of his suit, and lifted the boy easily until they were face to face, his red eyes glowing with a deadly promise.

“If you _ever_ hurt my niece,” Plasmius growled darkly, Ghostly aura spiking with warning. “I will tear you into shreds so small, nothing will ever be found of _either_ of your halves, do you understand, Daniel?” Daniel gulped, eyes huge and, for once, he was genuinely and instinctively frightened of Plasmius.

“Yes sir,” he squeaked, and Plasmius huffed, letting the boy go and watching him fall a bit before he came to his senses and remembered he could fly.

“Good,” Plasmius said, and made a show of dusting his gloves off. “I expect you to ask my permission, before you take my niece out again, understand?” Daniel nodded with a scowl.

“We weren’t even out on a date,” he tried to remind the Ghost, who merely arched an eyebrow.

“If you say so,” the Ghost relied doubtfully, before turning and flying off towards his Manor.

He had a niece to scold, after all.


	4. Trientis

**Trientis**

_~Third~_

 

The next week, Liz and Danny spent half their time chatting happily, and the other half blushing like mad and avoiding each other. This led to some mocking from the school, but Liz held her temper back and Danny didn’t do more than grimace at the mocking. Slowly, though, they were repairing their friendship from the shake Vlad had given them, and were closer than ever. Liz was even closer to Tucker and Sam, when they found out about her half-Ghost state. When they’d seen her Ghost self, Tucker had decided her name should be Siren, since they found out (rather accidentally), that she had a Ghost ability that she had never noticed before.

When she sang as a Ghost, humans could be hypnotized. It didn’t do much, just made them relax and enjoy the music, and even Ghosts could, apparently, be relaxed to this point, but, unlike humans, they weren’t _compelled_ to listen to the music, or follow her when she sung.

So, much like Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom when he shifted, Amaryllis Potter became Siren Lizzie.

Walking down the school hallway, headphones on her ears and head bobbing, Liz was smiling, until she rounded a corner and found Dash had Danny pinned up against the wall, feet dangling. Instantly, her eyes narrowed, and she felt Siren try to rise up protectively. Moving forward, she kicked Dash harshly in the side of his shin, making him yelp and drop Danny, hopping on one leg and cursing as he clutched his injured leg, glaring furiously at Liz.

“Need a girl to protect you, Fendumb?!” The jock spat hatefully; Liz narrowed her eyes as she helped Danny to his feet, before turning her glare onto Dash.

“You’re pathetic,” she informed him simply. “Do you, like, get off on pushing people smaller than you or something?” She demanded, hands on her hips as she glared at the blond. “Really, did your parents teach you that such behavior was acceptable? Because, it really isn’t, and you should consider the ramifications of your actions before assault charges are brought up.” Tossing her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her head, Liz turned and grabbed Danny’s hand, stalking through the crowd as they parted for her.

“That was…Wow,” Danny finally said, looking rather stunned; Liz blushed slightly, but huffed and shot a smile at him over her shoulder.

“Human bullies tend to be _my_ territory,” she informed the Ghost Boy honestly. “My late cousin was worse than Dash could ever be, so I’m used to it.” Danny frowned and his hand tightened around her, until he pulled her to a stop. She turned to face him, curious, their clasped hands between them.

“…” Danny took a steadying breath, then leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, blushed brightly and pulling back, looking away. Liz, eyes wide, blushed, free hand reaching up to touch the place he’d kissed.

“…Would you like to come over to dinner tonight?” She asked after a few seconds of stunned silence; Danny blushed darker and hesitantly looked at her, smiling shyly.

“Sure,” he replied quietly, fingers tightening around hers. “I still need to ask your Uncle permission to date you… I-if, you know, you’d want to,” he mumbled; Liz’s entire face lit up as she beamed, and it was Danny’s turn to be stunned as he just stared at her.

“I’d love to,” she murmured, and the two of them stood there for a minute, holding hands and grinning at each other like idiots, before the warning bell had them yelping and running to class.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

“I see you’ve finally come to your sense, Daniel,” Vlad said when he opened his door and found the Ghost Boy standing there, dressed in black slacks and a blue dress-shirt. Danny blushed slightly, but thinned his lips and nodded warily to Vlad, who smirked and invited him in. “Amaryllis is in her Music room,” Vlad told the boy easily. “Second floor, last door on the left.” Danny nodded hesitantly, and started up the steps when Vlad gestured him on. “Oh, and, Daniel?” Danny turned back with a wary expression, and Vlad smiled at him, red eyes glowing and teeth looking too sharp, an almost-afterimage of Plasmius rising up behind him.

“Itty, bitty piece,” he hissed, a viper, eyes unblinking. “Remember that, and enjoy your free time with my niece. I have business to attend to, but when I’m finished, we’ll have dinner.” Danny shuddered as those eyes continued to watch him, and Phantom’s own afterimage rose behind him, Danny’s eyes glowing green.

“Of course,” he managed, and Plasmius chuckled while Vlad smirked, before the Billionaire turned and left him be. “Freaking creepy Fruitloop,” the teen muttered, shivering, before continuing his way upstairs. Once he got to the second floor, he didn’t need Vlad’s directions anymore, because music was filling the corridor, and he made his way towards it, finding a large, oak door with a treble-cleft on it, and, with only a bit of hesitation, he opened the door, music flooding his ears at an almost painful level.

 

_Little girl terrified…_

_She’d leave her room if only bruises would heal…_

_A home is no place to hide…_

_Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels…_

 

Liz was in the center of the room, wearing a green sundress, swaying in place to the music, eyes closed and face uplifted.

 

_Every day’s, the same!_

_She fights, to find her way!_

_She hurts, she breaks_

_She hides, and tries to pray!_

_She wonders “Why?”_

_Does anyone, ever hear her when she cries~?!_

 

Danny’s breath caught as Liz danced, the door shutting behind him, the music making it impossible for him to hear anything else, and his eyes watching the Ghost Girl as she spun about, utterly confident with her eyes closed in a room she must adore, as the notes to the song lifted her spirits.

 

_Today she’s turning sixteen…_

_Everyone’s singing but she can’t seem to smile…_

_They never get past arm’s length…_

_How could they act like everything is alright?_

_Pulling down her long sleeves…_

_To cover all the memories that scars leave…_

_She says, “Maybe making me bleed~_

_“Will be the answer that will wash this light clean?”_

 

Danny could feel the notes under his skin, and Phantom could too, so it wasn’t really a surprise when he went Ghost, and floated into the air, as if riding the winds, his own eyes closing half-way, wanting to shut completely but not wanting to stop watching Liz in her element.

 

_Every day’s, the same!_

_She fights, to find her way!_

_She hurts, she breaks_

_She hides, and tries to pray!_

_She wonders “Why?”_

_Does anyone, ever hear her when she cries~?!_

_This is the Dark… Before the Dawn~_

_The Storm before the Peace~_

_Don’t be afraid,_

_The seasons change!_

_And God is watching over you~_

_He hears you…_

 

Liz shifted, becoming Siren, eyes still closed as she lifted into the air, spiraling lightly as she began to softly sing along.

 

_Every day’s, the same…_

_She fights, to find her way!_

_She hurts, she breaks…_

_She hides, and tries to **pray**!_

_She’ll be, just fi-i-ine!_

_‘Cause I know, He hears her when she Cries~!_

 

Danny flew down to her, and she opened her eyes to smile at him, their hands clasping, as he joined her song, feeling almost compelled.

_Every day’s, the same!_

_She fights, to find her way!_

_She hurts, she breaks_

_She hides, and tries to pray!_

_She’ll be, just fi-i-ine!_

_‘Cause I know, He hears her when she Cries~!_

_She’ll be, **just** fi-i-ine!_

_‘Cause I know, He hears her…_

_When she cries…_

The song ended, and something new came on, and the two Half-Ghosts got lost in the music, spending the next hour spiraling around each other and the notes, lost in the music and each other, until Vlad himself came and got them, smirking in amusement as he turned down the music to remind them of their dinner date. The two reluctantly spiraled down, utterly relaxed, and Danny didn’t even have the energy to work up a glare for Vlad as the two teens slipped from the room. The Halfa felt nearly _high_ , music and peace and joy soothing him in ways he’d never thought he could be soothed and the three of them had a rather enjoyable dinner, Danny confident and warm and surprisingly sweet as he remained nearly boneless. Liz was extremely pleased and the two held hands under the table the whole meal, under the slowly warming eyes of Vlad, and his indulgent smirk as he watch the two of them, Plasmius only showing a flicker of red here and there.

So, when Danny kissed Liz’s cheek goodnight as he accepted a ride home from Vlad, he got nothing more than an amused, arched eyebrow from the Billionaire.

“I suppose I shall see you around the house, then, young Daniel?” Vlad asked, honestly reluctant to burst the almost ethereal bubble of peace poring off the fourteen-year-old, who only bobbed his head in answer, smiling almost goofily as he hummed a tune under his breath. Vlad snorted, and leaned back, a glass of wine in his hand as he watched the boy bid him good night before all but gliding up the steps of his house and inside, barely catching the excited exclamations of the idiot Jack and the beautiful Maddie.

“Ah, young love,” Vlad murmured, chuckling, before ordering the driver home, and finishing his glass. “They grow up so fast.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are definitely not enough DP/HP fics here...


End file.
